scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Adriangl5
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scratch Programming Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scratch Resources page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lucario621 (Talk) 03:25, February 21, 2010 You're not really active I can see you want to be an admin on this wiki - great! But I wouldn't consider you currently being active. Currently, you only have 24 edits. By that, I'm not trying to say "quantity over quality", because it isn't true, but rather, that you need to edit more, and make more contributions. Keep in mind, that an admin doesn't mean you're one of the head leaders of the wiki - it just means that you have a few extra tools. So unless you plan to make any major changes, there isn't any need for new admins. Thanks, 19:22, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Could you work on the Scratch Resources article? After all, you're one of the actual team members, so you'd know the most about the website. You could definitely make articles about the different pages on the wiki, and you could perhaps write what role each person does on Scratch Resources. Those are just a couple ideas, but there's plenty more. 19:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Remember to use Third-person view I see on the Scratch Resources article, you're using things like "You" and "I". That's not how a wiki is made... Try to use things such as "Then a user can..." or "If a scratcher clicks the X button...", to make the wiki more formal :) Thanks, 19:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Don't upload images if there's no article in current need for them The odds are, that we're going to forget that we have that image when we need it, so it's a waste of space. I do appreciate how you do want to help with images though ;) 22:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Try not to focus too much on projects While I was patrolling and reviewing all of the edits since I've been gone, I noticed you added "Famous 1s 1s projects". I'm not completely angry with you - it's just that this wiki isn't really for projects, and it isn't for advertising projects, so I'd prefer we don't do that sorta thing. I reverted the edit. Don't worry too much though. Thanks, 19:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Nice edits! I like to look over users' edits (it's fun), and I saw yours - there were lots of good edits, like replacing "name" with "curator name]". :) Chrischb 06:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Congratz - 50 edits! You're doing a great job, and you're working at a nice, steady pace - keep on going! :) 20:18, April 8, 2010 (UTC) About links... I noticed you made one edit, which changed the formatting of a link. See, there's multiple ways to do linking to different websites. For a page that isn't a wiki website, than you have to do Title of the link, as you probably know. For a page that is a wiki, but isn't on the Scratch Wiki, you just do w:c:wiki-name:page-name. For a page that is on the Scratch Programming Wiki, you just have to do Article Name. Get it now? This way, it saves lots of source code :) 19:31, April 9, 2010 (UTC) 100 edits! Congratulations! :) --Chrischb 09:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Testing Test 3- I don't think it's necessary for an 'alternate' of a forever block Having an alternate for the Forever if block is one thing, but however the difference between the Forever block and the Repeat block is too different - so I personally don't think we need that, so I reverted your edit. I hope you understand, 16:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC) How'd you figure out which user number you are? PLEASE TELL ME! I really wanna know. I registered four months after you, but I still want to figure out which number user I am. Thanks, 21:44, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : Click "See more" on your friend or gallery list. Look in the web address - there'll be a number there. --Chrischb 05:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh - I thought they were talking about their Wiki User ID xD (or are they?) 23:48, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Wow - I LOVE your Tags article! It was very well done! :) *passes trophy* --Chrischb 05:21, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : What Chrischb said :P 23:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) New block signature for you I went through the System Browser and made one for you. :D It has the right shading and the text is positioned correctly (but that's because Scratch did the work for me :P). Hope you like it! :) -Jonathanpb 08:50, April 28, 2010 (UTC)